


Time For A Change

by ToodlesMcNoodles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of swearing so beware, Adrien/Chat is obsessed with Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Félix will do anything for Marinette, Jagged Stone is such a proud and protective uncle, Marinette is salty, Marinette protection squad, Marinette won’t take any bullshit, Multi, One sided Félix/Bridgette - Freeform, Temporary Ladynoir, english is not my first language, eventual identity reveal, sorry for my bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-06-15 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19616461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodlesMcNoodles/pseuds/ToodlesMcNoodles
Summary: As time passes everyone falls deeper and deeper into Lila’s lies and it seems like her lies won’t be revealed any time soon. At this point Marinette doesn’t even bother with her classmates nor with Lila so when Alya’s birthday arrives and there’s no cake and gift from Marinette everything turns around. That same day Marinette gets reunited with her childhood friends and she decides something that will give her a good change from the hell she had been living in.





	1. Those  Douchebagettes!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I’m really bad at writing but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Wha-Why didn’t you bring them?!”

Marinette shrugged, “I bring cakes and gifts only to my friends but oh will you look at that, I don’t remember having any friends in this class”

Alix crosses her arms and sends a glare her way which Marinette just smiled to.

“I bet you were laying in your couch like a cow and decided not to do it”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Alix it’s not good to talk about yourself like that”, Alix started clenching her hands and Marinette knew that but continued,”besides I always break a leg for you guys like random example;That banter for your race which I exhausted myself by running all the way just to deliver it to you”

“Which we didn’t like by the way” Kim said while the others nodded.

‘Insulting my creation just because I didn’t bring a cake and a gift wow, I can’t belie-wait’

Marinette widened her eyes,”So you’re telling me that I missed a fucking episode of Teen Titans just to waste my time on you imbeciles?!, “Marinette that’s not nice!” “What the fuck?! I can’t believe you guys would stoop that low!” Marinette started muttering to herself, “Those douchebagettes!”

Nino stood next to Kim and exclaimed,” Your pain doesn’t match to the pain we are experiencing right now and I think Teen Titans is a shitty show if you ask me!”

Marinette’s head snapped towards Nino.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion,Nino!”

Max coughed. “Please do not forget that it’s Alya’s birthday”

“Oh yeah it’s her birthday?, not like I care anyways”  
Marinette said then tried to make her way to the back only for her to be blocked by Ivan.

“We’re not done yet, please listen” He pleaded.

“Ivan,” 

Memories of helping him came across her mind and she remembered how he never had friends until this year, just like her but that didn’t justify how he betrayed her, just like the others.

“Ivan,get out of the way” Ivan deflated but kept blocking her way.

Mylene looked at her, “Marinette this isn’t like you, you’re always nice, happy and helpful. You’re acting all angry and that’s not like you. Ever since Lila appeared you have changed and not in a good way, we know that you’re jealous,” Marinette’s eye twitched,” but look around Marinette, we want the old Marinette back so please stop this already”

Marinette looked around the room, and sure enough Juleka,Rose,Nathaniel,Mylene and Ivan looked disapprovingly at her while everyone looked enraged.

‘They want me to go back to being that girl that was never allowed to be angry, I won’t allow my feelings to be ignored and assumed as jealousy anymore’

Just when Marinette was going to talk, Adrien walked in and saw how everyone was against Marinette. Adrien hated conflict so when he entered the classroom he assumed Marinette did something terrible related to Lila. He quickly got close to Marinette and put a hand to her shoulder hoping to tell her to stop being immature only for said hand to be swatted away.

“I’m sorry sunshine boy but I don’t appreciate having a stranger touch me”

Adrien gasped and so did the others. Marinette never refused to be touched by Adrien. Imagine the surprise Lila and Alya received when they arrived only to be met with the scene of Marinette on top of a desk screaming “Get the fuck away from me!” while Adrien tried to get her to get down from the desk.Needless to say it took a lot of convincing for Marinette to get off the desk.

Ms.Bustier arrived just in time to see Marinette plop down on her seat. Seeing nothing wrong she started class while everyone thought about the new side of Marinette they had just seen.

When Alya and Lila got filled in as to what happened earlier, Alya was fuming and Lila faked being surprised but inside she was ecstatic.

‘This will make stuff much more easier for me’

Just when school ended, Marinette walked towards the school entrance where she saw Alya and Lila.

Alya glared and crossed her arms, “You’re such a bitch”

Marinette walked past them calmly, “I guess that’s something we have in common.” and left but not without enjoying Alya’s screech.

When Marinette arrived home she noticed the bakery was closed and that her parents were waiting for her in the living room.

“Is there something wrong, Maman?”

“You told us about what’s happening at school and you told us that you were okay but,”

“But?”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other then to Marinette.

“We think you should transfer schools, dear”


	2. Not an actual chapter

Okay, I finished writing chapter 2 and I was wondering whether if I should post it today or tomorrow. Whether you guys want it to be posted today or tomorrow is up to you guys so please let me know in the comments.


	3. Holy Cheetos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets to talk with her parents and she catches up with old friends

“Transfer schools?”

Sabine placed Marinette’s hands in her own,”We know you’re a strong girl but everyone has their limit and we can see that you’re reaching your own.”

“We want you to be safe and happy but with the way it’s going in your school it’s obvious that you won’t be.”

Tom sighed sadly,”Even if we want you to transfer schools whether you are going to is up to you.”

Marinette saw how stressed her parents were and she realized that she had always ignored her feelings and shoved the feelings like anger and sadness aside.

“I’m going to transfer,”Marinette looked at her shoes,”I kept tricking myself into thinking that I could keep going but I can feel myself get exhausted each day that passes,” Marinette hugged her parents,”I can clearly see that I have been worrying you guys and I can now clearly see that I don’t have to always be selfless but that I have the right to also be a bit selfish”

Marinette stepped back and smiled,”Thank you for giving me this chance and thank you for always being the best parents anyone could ever ask for.”

Tom and Sabine scooped her up,”Anything for you, sweetie”  
——————————————————————————

When Marinette entered her room she had a quick talk with Tikki who convinced her to have a walk at the park.

“If it makes Tikki feel better then I might as well try to relax”

Marinette stretched and she felt some bones crack, “that feels goo-‘“*CRACK*”-djdhdj,OH CHEETOS THAT FUCKING HURT!”

Marinette leaned into a bench and when she felt better she decided to take another short walk but when she started walking she heard someone call her name.

“Marinette!”

As soon as Marinette turned around she got tackled by three bodies.

“Stop trying to kidnap me you weirdos! someone help! help!”

“Marinette,it’s us!”

“I take full offense to being called a weirdo!”

“Claude shut up!”

‘Wait a second-“ Marinette thought and she didn’t care that people were staring at them or that dude that said “What the fuck?”

“Marinette opened her eyes,”Allegra, Claude, Allan!,” Marinette then looked at the fourth person a safe distance away and her gaze softened,”Félix.”

“Wait, who are you?”

Marinette looked behind Félix and saw a girl that closely resembled her but with longer hair.

“She’s Marinette, our childhood friend!” Allegra said.

“That’s me” Marinette offered her hand to the girl,”It’s nice to meet you-uhhhh?”

“Bridgette,” Marinette looked at her,”My name is Bridgette.”

Marinette smiled,”It’s nice to meet you, Bridgette”

Allan put an arm around Marinette,” There’s still someone you need to talk to.”

Marinette then looked at Félix,”Hey,” Marinette nervously played with her hair and smiled nervously,”How have you been?”

Félix smiled softly,”If you don’t count the many times these idiots annoyed me,””Hey,I think we behaved amazing!”,”then I would say I have been great.”

Marinette laughed, “You haven’t changed at all, Félix.”

“That’s why you were nervous,” Marinette started sweating,”You thought the others and I wouldn’t want to spend more time with you.”

“We didn’t have any form of contact and I just started thinking that you guys might not want to hang out with me since it’s been a long time, I hope I didn’t offe-“

“Marinette,” Félix interrupted her, “I will always love spending time with you and I can tell the others think the same.”

Marinette blushed softly,”Sorry, I kind of forgot after all this time.”

Allegra suddenly got an idea and grinned deviously,”So,when are you guys going to hug?”

Allan and Claude joined Allegra and were grinning mischievously, “Yeah, it’s not fair to Marinette if we’re the only ones who hugged her.”

With those words Bridgette got alarmed and had to watch as Marinette and Félix hugged but unfortunately the hug only lasted 10 seconds due to Bridgette separating them.

Bridgette smiled too sweetly,” I think we should be leaving soon.”

Allegra and Claude looked suspiciously at Bridgette who avoided their gaze.

Allan looked at his watch and winced,”We don’t have much time left, we were only going to say hi and then leave.”

Marinette felt her mood change but smiled sadly at them,”I guess this is goodbye?”

Félix looked at Marinette,”Let’s exchange numbers.”

Allegra and Claude ran towards Marinette who filled in her number in their phones while the two fought about who got to her first.

While that happened Félix was staring at Marinette with a soft smile.

“Even until this day you keep having feelings for her.”

“Allan.”

“Félix, the three of us know you like her, there’s no point in denying it anymore.”

Félix sighed,”I thought these feelings would disappear but,” Félix’s eyes glanced to Marinette smiling and he felt his smile spread,”she makes me feel all weird, at first I wanted this to stop but now, I can gladly let this feeling envelop my entire being.”

Allan listened and he felt warmth at thinking about his two friends being together when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bridgette who was staring at Félix. He knew the girl liked Felix but there was something that felt off about her.

“What about Bridgette?” Allan asked.

“There’s nothing between us and I plan to keep it that way.”

Félix looked at Bridgette only to find her staring at him.

Allan noticing that Felix didn’t want to be alone, stayed with him until it was eventually their turn to give her their numbers.  
——————————————————————————  
When Marinette arrived home she told her parents about how she got to catch up with Félix, Allegra, Allan and Claude.

“-and we even got to exchange phone numbers!”

Tom and Sabine felt relieved at the thought that their daughter wasn’t completely alone when Tom got an idea. He whispered into Sabine’s ear and she suddenly smiled.

“Marinette,dear?”

Marinette stopped talking and looked at her mother,” Yes, Maman?”

“How do you feel about transferring to their school?”

Marinette’s eyes brightened.


	4. Don’t Mess With An Exhausted Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a surprise >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy so I couldn’t really work on this but I have now finished this chapter!
> 
> So without further ado please keep reading and hopefully enjoy this!

That night Marinette saw everything in a new light. The Parisian lights looked brighter and they seemed to dance in the silent night. The breeze caressed her face and mask gently while she admired the city. 

‘The Eiffel Tower sure has a great view’

“My lady?”, Ladybug turned around and smiled when she spotted Chat Noir just a few feet away from her.

“Chat, it’s good to see you” She said and then patted the place next to her for him to sit. They talked and he eventually hugged her to his chest.  
She should’ve felt butterflies or anything but all she felt was her gut telling her that this was wrong. She ignored her gut and just sat still. She got alarmed when Chat leaned in to kiss her,but she luckily managed to break from his embrace and stand only to see his disapproving eyes.

“This again?”

“I have clearly told you that I’m still not ready”

“I don’t believe you!” He shouted.”We have kissed before so what’s the problem with doing it now?”

‘I don’t know, why can’t I do it?’

“Those kisses were diff-“

“How were they different?” He stood up with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. “All those kisses were from love so why can’t you kiss me?”

He got an idea and he growled, staring right at her.

“Is there someone else?” He walked towards her until he was towering her completely. “Are you cheating on me?”

Ladybug didn’t know what to do so she did the only thing that came to mind. She slapped Chat Noir. He held his cheek and he stared at her with surprise.

“First you question my inability to kiss you and now you accuse me of being unfaithful?!”

“I-“ Chat tried to talk but she didn’t let him.

“No,” she placed her her hand on her forehead and made up her mind.

“This relationship is not working, I think it’s best if we break up or have a time to think about this”

Chat started panicking. She couldn’t leave him, they were meant to be, why couldn’t she understand that?

“You can’t just do this! We have been dating for a month and a half, you can’t just suddenly want to think stuff over when it will all be pointless!”

Ladybug got confused. “What do you mean?”

“All this thinking is pointless, you and me are still going to end up together so why can’t you just accept that unless you truly are cheating on me?”

“That’s it, I’m leaving” She said through clenched teeth and she yeeted herself back home.

——————————————————————————

“Tikki, spots off!”

Tikki got out of the earring and looked at her holder with concern etched on her face.

“Are you ok-“

“Adrien is Chat Noir isn’t he?”

Tikki got startled. “What?”

“He’s Chat Noir isn’t he?”

Tikki thought she should convince Marinette that she was wrong but she knew that Marinette wouldn’t believe her.

“How did you know?”

“We once had a conversation that drifted into Chat and Ladybug’s relationship and all that gibberish that he said today he also said last time and then he said some stuff that only Chat Noir would know like the guardian of the miraculous, that would explain why he magically disappears when an Akuma appears and his appearance,” Marinette groaned. 

“They’re so similar, how didn’t I figure it out sooner?”

“The miraculous protects the identity of its holder that’s why even though Adrien knew of the guardian his miraculous tricked you into thinking that there was no way he was Chat Noir and eventually made you forget that ever happened but if you were able to find out his identity then that means he revealed his identity to you or the miraculous has deemed Adrien unworthy of the miraculous

“I see... 

Marinette couldn’t help it anymore. Her lip trembled and she let some tears slip.

“All this time it was him and all my suffering for him was for nothing” She put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. “He talked trash about this classmate of his...that classmate was obviously me”

“I now realize that I never loved him, I only loved the idea of having someone be by my side, supporting me. I couldn’t kiss him because it was not right.”

“Does that make me a terrible person?” Marinette asked Tikki who shook her head.

“No, it doesn’t. You’re confused and you’re hurt. You may act all tough but deep inside you’re hurt by the loss of those you cared about. It’s understandable that you tried to find security in Chat, someone who still believed in you someway but now that he broke your trust in him, you don’t know who to rely on”

“What do I do Tikki?”

The tiny being smiled sadly. “We’ll have to find that out tomorrow”

——————————————————————————

Marinette didn’t sleep at all. She basically felt like a zombie with the eye bags and how she walked limping to school. When she arrived she noticed there were 39 minutes lef until classes started so she made herself as comfortable as her wooden chair would allow her and she rested her head on her table. She fell fast asleep.

She woke up to the sound whispers and giggling. She wiped her drool only to find a smudge of black on her hand. She tiredly looked at the class and they were looking at her while stifling their laughter. Marinette could make out a black marker in Lila’s hand and she immediately made the connection. She was fucking tired, why couldn’t they let her sleep?

She opened up her pink bag and rummaged around until she found her tiny mirror. She opened the mirror and the words ‘Liar’, ‘Bitch’, ‘Bully’ and ‘stalker’ were clearly written on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw motherfucking Adrien gesturing for her to not do anything.

‘Too late Bitch’

They all expected Marinette to get angry but she remained calm. She got her phone from her bag and she turned it on. She scrolled until she found the app she was looking for.

“You little shits think you’re so funny huh?” Marinette clicked a button and multiple ‘snaps’ were heard, she smirked.”Let’s see who’s laughing now?”

She held up her phone for everyone to see and what everyone saw made their faces pale. There were five photos, one of Marinette’s written face, one of Lila holding the marker and three photos that showed everyone was present except Juleka and Rose who weren’t here yet.

Marinette leaned on her desk and glanced at everyone. “You guys fucked up”

Adrien trembled with fear. If he got in trouble at least once his father would put him back to homeschooling. He would do anything to prevent that from happening. Why is he worrying about this? He didn’t do anything wrong.

Adrien smiled but it soon disappeared when Marinette glared at him.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook sunshine boy, you were also a part of this, it’s only fair to the other that you join them in their punishment.”

Nino protectively stood next to Adrien and glared at Marinette,”Leave Adrien out of this, he didn’t do anything”

Marinette cocked her head,”That’s the thing, Adrien did NOTHING, this-“ She pointed at her face.”is considered bullying, you guys are the bullies and Adrien is the witness who did nothing to stop you guys...”

Marinette pointed at Adrien,”That would make him just as guilty as you guys”

Everyone started panicking and Marinette just watched.

“This is all your fault!”

Marinette’s turned her gaze to Alya who walked up and poked her in the chest. Alya had her jaw clenched, flared nostrils and narrowed eyes.

Marinette slapped Alya’s finger from her chest and got right on to her face, Alya took a step back but Marinette followed.

“How exactly is it my fault?”

“You started doing shit to Lila and now we’re going to get punished for a prank!”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me, but if you think writing insults on much face is just a ‘prank’ then you must be an idiot”

Alya gasped and for a moment Marinette saw pain flicker in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger.

“What the fuck Marinette?!”

“You did not just say that!”

“What’s wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me?” Marinette laughed but it sounded hollow to their ears. “What’s wrong with you guys?, you were the ones who harassed my mother and for that..” 

She looked everyone in the eye, “You will all pay”


	5. I Believed In You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class had been a little distant with her but she believed in them.  
> They were friends after all,..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Marinette lost faith in her class and the day Marinette lost her crush.

The class had been a little distant with Marinette ever since Lila arrived but Marinette believed in her friends. She did anything to spend time with them, she baked for them, she made things for them, she even spent time with Lila to be with them but nothing worked. 

One day the class just stopped inviting her to do stuff with them, whenever she suggested to hang out with them after school they always had an excuse.

“I’m busy after school”

“I’m going to the dentist”

“I have a doctor’s appointment”

“My mom wants me to go with her to the grocery store”

She wasn’t going to lie that it didnt hurt her because it did but her faith in them was strong.

As days passed Marinette felt lonely and she soon received nasty glares from the class and the faith she had in them decreased every day that passed. She started hanging out with Aurore and Marc where they told her about the nasty rumors Lila had been spreading of her. She didn’t want to believe it because they obviously should know she would never do something like that, they were friends with her longer than they have been friends with Lila. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, they will realize it soon” Marinette told Tikki.

‘I just need to wait and everything will soon become normal again’ She reassured herself but deep inside she knew that things weren’t going to go back to how they used to be.

Unfortunately the day came where Marinette later realized she had lost her friends to Lila.

She and her mother had decided to have a picnic on the park to have some mother and daughter bonding when Alya ran towards them with majority of the class at her heels including Lila.

“Alya!” Marinette hugged her and she felt warmth from hugging her best friend and she tried to enjoy it until Alya harshly broke from the hug.

“Don’t touch me after what you’ve done!”

“...what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you did because you’re fooling no one!”

Marinette looked at her class and noticed two people were missing but what got her attention was that they all had one bag per person that contained something.

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“YOU-“

“Stop yelling at my daughter!” Sabine placed herself in front of Marinette. “I don’t know what’s going on but-“

They all ignored Sabine and they all got one of the objects inside their bag. Marinette’s eyes widened and Alix noticed, she smirked and dangled a photo of her and Marinette laughing together.

“What are you doing?” Marinette whispered with fear.

Alix just stared at her and with a quick motion of her fingers she ripped the photo in half. The others started doing the same and when they ran out of photos they started ripping and destroying anything that’s Marinette made for them. Letters, clothes, messages she wrote to them when they felt down and more.

“You’re our everyday ladybug”

“Thanks Marinette you’re the best!”

“Were lucky to have you”

“You’re such a great friend!”

Was all that a lie?......

“Come on Adrien,join us!”

‘Adrien?’

She felt hope well up in her chest. He would convince everyone to stop! He could tell everyone the truth and this misunderstanding would soon-

Adrien looked at Marinette and-

he destroyed the lucky charm bracelet along with her heart.

Frozen, Marinette watched every single piece get broken while her mother tried to stop him with no success. Lila stood at the back and enjoyed every single bit of what she saw, Marinette at the verge of tears was her favorite part.

‘I warned you to not mess with me, now look at what happened’ Lila then noticed Sabine and got an idea. ‘How about we make this more interesting’

“How could you do this?! My daughter sacrificed a lot for you guys and this is how you treat her?!”

“You have no right to say that, you were the one who bullied my mother, Mrs.Dupain-Cheng” Lila said and walked towards the front where she smiled cruelly only for Marinette and Sabine to see.

Alya was the one who processed it first and she started throwing rocks at Sabine.  
The class surrounded Sabine and started insulting her while some joined Alya. Marinette started pushing everyone out of her way so she could reach her mother when a ‘slap’ was heard. Marinette pushed the last person in her way and saw her mothers red cheek as well as her now dirty clothes.

“Maman!”Marinette inspected her mother’s cheek and then looked at her classmates who looked in shock at Sabine’s red cheek.”Why the fuck would you guys do this?!” They gave no answer they all just quickly left with a satisfied Lila, leaving the remnants of Marinette’s heart,crushed on the ground. She and her mother left the park and spent the day with an enraged Tom.  
——————————————————————————

When Marinette arrived at her room, the first thing she did was run towards her walls and rip all the photos. Her body shook with the sobs racking her body but she continued. She destroyed Adrien’s photos,

“Marinette is such a good friend!”

She destroyed photos of Alya,

“I don’t know what I would do without you Marinette”

She destroyed photos of Nino,

“If you need someone I’ll always be here,Nette”

She destroyed anything related to her class until her room was a wreck. The posters that were once on her walls were destroyed, Adrien’s schedule and his future gifts were also on the brink of destruction. Tikki stared at Marinette as her body calmed down and then proceeded to snuggle against Marinette’s cheek. All Tikki could do was give her support in her own way.

“I thought they were my friends, I thou-“ Her voice cracked.”I thought I meant something to them but it turns out that all this time I’ve been living in an illusion, they never cared about me but even still why?....”

“Was I not good enough for them?”


	6. Author’s Note #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I promise I’ll try!

Hey! I’m sorry I haven’t updated since *checks last update and sweats* July 19. No, I have not forgotten this story but the thing is I reread the chapters and I have to say that while I’m proud that I got out of my comfort zone to write this, I don’t like how I wrote the story. Looking at it right now I can say that I don’t like how I wrote the characters, how I transitioned the scenes and how I didn’t put enough detail into my writing. I’ll try to rewrite the chapters, try being the key word because high school is a bitch but this time I feel a bit confident that my writing might be a bit good (I have been practicing). Once I have the first chapter rewritten then I’ll most likely post it on tumblr, I’ll try to update when I can and I hope you have a nice day/night!

P.S. I owe this Author’s Note to my bro, Kevin for convincing me to try and work on this when I was scared and a little bit unmotivated to continue this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll promise to update someday!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
> Terrible right?  
> If you made it this far without cringing at my terrible writing then congratulations!  
> I’m also going to post this in tumblr maybe today or tomorrow but yeah!


End file.
